To już koniec?
by Nimla
Summary: Zawieszenie działalności Fairy tail, nie oznacza bynajmniej, że u członków gildii nic się nie dzieje. Zbiór raczej niezwiązanych z sobą miniaturek z różnymi postaciami. JellalxErza, Gray, GajeelxLevy.
1. Patrzeć w jednym kierunku

**Tym, dość krótkim, obrazkiem otwieram fic :)**

**W najbliższych planach jest jeszcze coś GajeelxLevy i NatsuxLisana. **

**Fici nie będą się z sobą jakoś szczególnie łączyć.**

**Postacie nie należą do mnie itp, itp**

**Miłej lektury :)**

* * *

Zazwyczaj bardziej żałujemy, tego czego nie zrobiliśmy, niż tego co się wydarzyło. Potrafimy w myślach rozważać setki scenariuszy, co się mogło stać. Gdybamy, co powinniśmy zrobić inaczej, by nie żałować. By nie czuć tej pustki w sercu, po niewykorzystanej szansie.

Pamiętała lekki powiew jego oddechu, jak delikatnie muskał jej policzki, jak znikał gdzieś w rozsypanych, szkarłatnych włosach. Pamiętała jak liczyło się tylko tu i teraz, na ustach wciąż czuła jego delikatne muśnięcie, to co wydarzyło się potem zastępowane było przez jej wyobraźnie. Dopisywała do tej sceny różne kontynuacje, niczym autor sztuki szukający odpowiedniego zakończenia. Pragnęła znów być tam, na tej polanie sam na sam z nim, w momencie gdy te wszystkie scenariusze były jeszcze możliwe, gdy nic nie było jeszcze przesądzone. Gdy wszystkie późniejsze gdybania mogły się spełnić. Nie była tam, a jednak czuła znów spływającą po swoim policzku łzę i jego delikatny ruch, który ją ścierał. Mogła przeżywać każdą sekundę tamtych chwil. Gdy zamykała oczy widziała jego wzrok. Jego ciemne tęczówki, w których zawsze, gdzieś głęboko czaił się smutek, który już nigdy nie miał stamtąd zniknąć. Pamiętała jak te zwykle spokojne i rozważnie spojrzenie teraz gubi się w własnych uczuciach, jak nie wie co robić. Pamiętała jak jej dłonie gładziły jego miękkie policzki kontrastujące z szorstkim tatuażem. Każdy milimetr jaki przebywały jej palce, przeżywała setki razy. To co działo się później już tez mogła traktować jako wspomnienie, przypominała sobie swoje dokończenia. Przypominała sytuacje w których je odtwarzała. Te gdybania stały się nieodłączna częścią prawdziwych wydarzeń. Niemal czuła jak chwyta jego włosy, jak… Tyle razy to sobie wyobrażała, gdybała, że stało się niemal nierozpoznawalne od wspomnień, niemal.

Erza otworzyła w końcu oczy i podniosła je ku gwieździstemu niebu, mając nadzieje, że ten o którym codziennie myśli też to robi.

„Miłość to nie znaczy patrzeć na siebie, lecz w tym samym kierunku"

* * *

Ołówek skreślił kolejną linie, delikatną, niemal niezauważalną, ale dopiero ona skończyła szkic. Rysunek pięknej kobiety, jej szeroko otwarte oczy i lekko rozchylone usta wyrażały zdziwienie, a rozlane dookoła włosy sprawiały, że podobizna zdawała się przedstawiać anioła.

Mężczyzna podniósł oczy obserwując spokojnie rozgwieżdżone niebo ponad swoją głową. Jego rozmarzony i łagodny wzrok zdawał się być w zupełnie innym miejscu i czasie. Zdawał się rozważać setki różnych scenariuszy, co się mogło wydarzyć, co mógł zrobić i powiedzieć. Jego myśli nie opuszczały wydarzenia z rajskiej wyspy, to zranione spojrzenie, gotowe na śmierć, a mimo to wciąż i wciąż widzące w nim dobroć. On sobie nie wybaczył, ale ona mu tak. To było coś czego nie mógł zrozumieć, mimo to wspominał tą jedna chwile, w której zapomniał. Zapomniał, że musi odpokutować. Zapomniał, że nie ma prawa ścierać pojedynczej łzy z jej policzka, że nie ma prawa patrzeć w te ciepłe oczy i bijącą z nich dobroć. Ta światłość nie powinna być skierowana na niego, pogrążonego w mroku. Zapomniał na chwilę i trzymał w rękach tak delikatną istotę, musnął wargami jej ochocze, ciepłe usta. Ale zapomnienie minęło, a teraz może tylko gdybać, co by się stało, gdyby nie minęło. Opuścił wzrok i spojrzał na kolejną pustą kartkę, kartkę na której mogło się znaleźć wszystko, tak jak wszystko mogło się zdarzyć w tamtej chwili.

Jellal zaczął kreślić spokojnymi ruchami linie, jedna za drugą. Odwzorowując tak mu znane rysy, teraz w zamyśleniu spoglądające na rozgwieżdżone niebo. Niebo które już na zawsze upiększone zostanie jej delikatnym uśmiechem grającym na rozmarzonych wargach.

„Pustynie upiększa to, że gdzieś w sobie kryje studnie"

* * *

**Oba cytaty pochodzą od A. de Saint- Exuperiego**


	2. Kolejny krok

**Krótko o tym, jak Gray odchodził od Juvi**

* * *

„Juvia" – jedno imię przemknęło Grayowi przez myśl, szybko i niepostrzeżenie, zostawiając jednak za sobą ślad. Była niczym letnia burza, która szybko przemija, ale kałuże po jej przejściu utrzymują się jeszcze do końca dnia. Postąpił kolejny krok, oddalając się od ich małego domku, wspólnych posiłków, treningów i długich wieczorów. „Poradzi sobie" – pomyślał, stawiając kolejny krok. Kolejny metr, oddalający go od wodnej dziewczyny, a przybliżający do ciemności. Zostawiał za sobą to, co dobre i jasne, zostawiał za sobą ducha Fairy tail i kroczył ku ciemności. „Jest silna" – powiedział sobie, jeszcze jeden krok, trochę pewniejszy mocniejszy. Poczuł, jak na jego klatkę piersiową spadają pierwsze krople deszczu. Było w tym deszczu coś, czego dawno nie rozpoznawał, był w nim smutek. Podniósł głowę, przymykając lekko oczy, czuł jak krople spływają po jego twarzy, niczym łzy i wiedział już, czym był ten deszcz. To były łzy Juvi. Chłopak zacisnął zęby i poczuł, jak krople zamarzają na jego nagle zlodowaciałej skórze. „Jest silniejsza ode mnie" – pomyślał jeszcze, czyniąc kolejny krok. Zatrzymał się nad przejrzystą kałużą, w której zobaczył swoje oblicze. Przejechał ręką po mokrych włosach, zaczesując je do tyłu. Jeden tylko niesforny kosmyk opadł mu z powrotem na czoło, co upodobniło go do Silvera. Spojrzał na prawą część swojego ciała, była tam czerń, czerń która tak naprawdę zawsze była w jego sercu, a teraz pozwolił jej nad sobą zapanować. „Jest coś co musze zrobić" – pomyślał, robiąc kolejny krok teraz już stanowczy. Miał zadanie i ono jest ważniejsze niż wszystko inne. Cokolwiek by robił, bez tego kroku ku ciemności, nie wykona ostatniej misji powierzonej mu przez ojca. „Cena jest nieważna" – Gray nie myślał już o tym co zostawia, ale co jest przed nim. Nie zwracał już uwagi na lodowe kwiatki tworzące się na jego piersiach, zasłaniające znak gildii. Teraz liczyły się już tylko kroki, jeden za drugim, coraz szybsze. Kroki nie oddalające od czegoś, co nie miało już dla niego znaczenia, ale przybliżające do zadania. Miał już przed oczami tę książkę, której pragnął, a w głowie pozostała już tylko jedna myśl – „Zabiję cię, E.N.D


	3. Piękna i bestia

**Obiecana scenka z Gajeel x Levy ( o ile ktoś tu w ogóle zagląda :D)**

* * *

Drzwi uchyliły się lekko, a do środka wsunął się potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna o długich czarnych włosach i skórze pooranej bliznami. Źrenice rozszerzyły mu się po wejściu do ciemnego korytarzyka, niemal całkowicie zasłaniając czerwone tęczówki. Stąpając na tyle cicho, na ile pozwalała mu jego postura, wszedł do małego gabinetu po prawej.

Jedną ścianę, niemal w całości zajmowała ogromna półka zapełniona książkami i woluminami. Niektóre wyglądały na całkiem nowe, a inne były dużo starsze niż ich obecna właścicielka. Niebieskowłosa, drobna dziewczyna spała na małej kanapie pod oknem. Na jej piersiach leżało kilka papierów, które studiowała nim oddała się w objęcia morfeusza. Na jej brzuchu, zwinięty w kłębek leżał Lily, również pogrążony w drzemce. Gajeel podszedł do niej cichym krokiem, zawsze zastawał ją tak. Śpiącą spokojnie, wiedząc, że on może tu w każdej chwili wejść. Dziwił się jej. Dziwił się, że mu wybaczyła, zaufała, poszła z nim i dalej ufała. Dziwił się, że go uratowała. I nie tylko wtedy na Tenrou, pamiętał jak ryzykowała swoje życie by dać mu oddech w czasie walk z Tartarosem. A potem, po rozpadzie Fairy tail pomogła iść dalej i znaleźć miejsce na świecie. Stanął obok niej, przyglądając się cienkiej, podłużnej bliźnie na prawym ramieniu. Była niemal niewidoczna, ale go raziła w oczy niczym wielkie ognisko. Tą ranę zadał jej własnoręcznie, jeszcze, jako członek Phantom lords. Zbliżył do niej palec, pozostając jednak w odległości paru milimetrów od skóry, czuł ciepło bijące od kobiety, czasem nawet muskał go jakiś włos. Powędrował palcem w górę, w ślad za blizną, a gdy ta się skończyła, przeniósł wzrok na drugą. Na prawej skroni widniała maleńka gwiazdka, również jego sprawka. Musnął powietrze obok niej, powtarzając gest, jaki czynił codziennie. Taki jego rytuał, by nie zapomniał, że tak naprawdę jest potworem. Chciał cofnąć rękę i odejść jak zawsze, ale powstrzymał go słaby uścisk małej rączki na jego. Na szorstkiej skórze swojej dłoni poczuł zaciskające się, delikatne palce przyzwyczajone bardziej do chwytania książek niż ludzi. Potem napotkał spojrzenie dużych, brązowych oczu. Patrzyły na niego z wstydem i przestrachem, ale było w nich także wyzwanie. Na dotąd bladych policzkach zakwitł czerwony rumieniec. Poczuł jak do jednej ręki, dołącza druga, chwytając go mocno. Kobieta stanowczym ruchem przysunęła jego dużą rękę do swojego policzka, tak, że palce muskały blizne na skroni. Patrzył przerażony na to, co Levy wyczynia z jego ręką.

\- Przestań – poprosił cicho – ja potrafię tylko niszczyć! – dokończył głośniej, gdy kobieta nadal go trzymała, poczym gwałtownie wyrwał rękę z uścisku.

Papiery leżące na dziewczynie spadły z głośnym szumem na podłogę, ale żadne z nich się tym nie przejęło. Gajeel wlepiał wzrok w oparcie kanapy ponad niebieskimi włosami, a Levy patrzyła na mężczyznę z wściekłością.

\- Nieprawda! -powiedziała wstając i zakładając ręce na piersiach.

\- Spójrz na swoje blizny! – wykrzyknął mężczyzna zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Levy była zbyt dobra, by mu powiedzieć, że go nienawidzi, ale Gajeel nie łudził się, co do tego. On potrafił tylko niszczyć i jego można tylko nienawidzić. Dziewczyna mogła czuć może jeszcze współczucie, ale pogromca smoków wiedział, jaka jest prawda o jego destrukcyjnej naturze.

\- A ty spójrz na swoje – szepnęła łagodnie podchodząc do szatyna.

Wskazała lekko drżącym palcem, najpierw na szeroką bliznę na lewym ramieniu, a potem dotknęła palcem czarnej, obcisłej koszulki trochę ponad sercem.

\- Te dwie są z wyspy Tenrou – szepnęła – kiedy walczyłeś, żebym ja mogła uciec – a ta – kontynuowała, wędrują palcem na prawy policzek – jest z walk z Tartarosem, zdobyłeś ją w obronie przyjaciół – wzięła głębszy oddech i podnosząc harde spojrzenie powiedziała ostrzej – Nie mów nigdy więcej, że potrafisz tylko niszczyć! – w jej prawym oku zakręciła się łza.

Stali tak bez słowa. On lekko odchylony do tyłu z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, ona z palcem wciąż na jego policzku. Jakby mówiąc, że się go nie boi.

\- Ghe ghe – zaśmiał się w końcu przerywając cisze i napięta atmosferę. – Ty to jednak jesteś niesamowita – dodał przytulając lekko dziewczynę.

Levy najpierw zastygła w bezruchu, a potem objęła talię Gajeela, ledwo oplatając ją krótkimi rękami. Mężczyzna tego nie widział, ale domyślał się, że na jej wargach kwitł delikatny uśmiech. A on patrzył ponad jej głową, z bólem w oczach. „Wybacz Levy, ale ja naprawdę jestem potworem, nieważne ile razy cię obronie, to się nie zmieni" – myślał, trzymając w objęciach drobne i kruche ciałko kobiety, nie wiedząc nawet, że to stwierdzenie dawno przestało być prawdą.

* * *

**Wdzięczna będę za jakikolwiek komentarz do tego co wrzucam zarówno w tym ficu jak w innych ;) Taka mała wiadomość czy to co pisze ma sens i czy się komuś podoba bądź nie. **


End file.
